


Life is a War

by WildfireInStarlight



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, JD is not a good dude and there will be no allusions that he is, What would have happened if Veronica died basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireInStarlight/pseuds/WildfireInStarlight
Summary: Life is hard when you're a teenage psychopath. It's a good thing that police officers are idiots, otherwise, murder would never have been this fun.





	Life is a War

Jason held the explosive betwixt freezing steady hands. The weight of the world was here, the difference between three hundred students and several teachers’ deaths were all up to him. Nothing else mattered, not when he had so much pressure that seemed almost insurmountable.

Could he do this? Could he kill this many people- no, the real question was whether or not he could get away with it. The explosive could very well be traced back to his father's company and in extension, to himself. What was the good of killing people if you would get caught and put away for it? Was it even worth it long-term?

Long-term for hundreds of deaths would definitely be death row. Poison or electric chair? Who would watch him die? Veronica would- no, Veronica was dead. She killed herself.

Veronica Sawyer was meant to be his and he hers. She had been an extension of himself, her body, mind, and heart were all in his control. Then he lost her and oh, all the work he had put into making her his docile servant had vanished without a trace.

He grimaced at the stark reminder. The potential that she had in becoming something greater was lost to the world now. There was no way to circumvent that tragedy.

Oh, well. Most good things had to come to an end at some point and this end meant that he didn't have to get his hands dirty.

Jason placed the explosive back into place, this would trigger the thermal packet in the gym and then he would be rid of this school finally. The clock was ticking and he had no intentions on dying here.

He left the boiler room, his thoughts soon turning to what he could eat for dinner that night.

 

The detective that arrived at his house later that day for questioning was burly and rotund with a serious face that had seen a lot of action in his days as an officer of the law. Jason invited him in for coffee and the two of them talked before the officer brought up Veronica's suicide and the subsequent explosion at their high school.

He forced himself to look as shocked as possible, going as far as to have tears fall down his cheeks, “V-Veronica? She's- but she can't be dead!” He rubbed at his eyes and choked back a feigned sob.

The officer seemed uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat, “So, you had no idea that she planted an explosive in your school?”

“Ex- an explosive?!” His eyes widened and his hands fell on the table with a loud thud. “No… That- it can't… she wouldn't hurt a fly.” He says with disbelief.

“We found a letter at the site and the investigation is all but closed now, we just need to know if you had any clue about her stealing explosive charges from your father.”

Jason pushed back from the table, frowning, “My… father? No, how could she have done that?”

The officer gave him an apologetic look and scratched his beard, “In her diary, we found that she was directly responsible for a few deaths around town and that she may have been using you to get close to your father's equipment.”

That diary was something that he had planted just a few hours ago, thank fuck the officers were dumb enough to believe that little Veronica Sawyer was actually the one responsible and with her dead, there was nothing to stand in his way of blaming her for it. Luck was certainly shining on him today.

“God, you think you know somebody and they-” He swallowed hard as if just the thought of the murders had him in shock.

“Listen, son, we'll pick you up two days from now for an official statement but for now, you should get some rest and maybe see someone to help you with… this.” The officer finished lamely.

Jason stood up and walked him to the door with every bit of pleasantries that he had scribed into his brain for situations such as this. The officer left in his cute little cop car.

He did it. He was free, but for how long?


End file.
